


For The Honor

by imanerdybutch



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Sweet, Wayhaught - Freeform, who the hell is she-ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanerdybutch/pseuds/imanerdybutch
Summary: Waverly plans some Halloween costumes. They both look hot. It's a fun story.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	For The Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out my fluff chops here. Hope you all like it. Let me know what you think and as always, thanks for reading.

“Waves, you got another package.” Wynonna’s voice carried through the house, and Waverly heard the back door slam all the way upstairs.

“Be down in a minute.” She called back, but it was doubtful Wynonna heard. She probably already had her head in the fridge.

Waverly finished dressing and smiled just thinking about Nicole and their future together. She’d finally had the chance to make a proper proposal and when Nicole said yes, the world stood still; it was only the two of them for a second. They celebrated with friends and family and then had their own private celebration. That was a few months ago, but everything from that night was still fresh and present in Waverly’s every waking moment. It couldn’t have been more magical.

She headed down to start the day but stopped on the stairs and grinned at the very fond, very sexy memory of what she and Nicole had done there not so long ago. It was a reunion of epic proportions, and one she wouldn’t soon forget. She was pulled from her musing by voices coming from the kitchen. Wynonna and their recent charge, Rachel, were having an animated discussion.

“You’re too young. And besides, we know the Sheriff, remember? She’d throw both of us in jail if she caught us.” Wynonna slammed the refrigerator door, not out of anger or excitement, but just because it’s what she did.

“I’m almost seventeen.” Rachel swatted back from where she was sitting at the tiny kitchen table. Having another person in the house took some getting used to, but Waverly liked Rachel and her presences served as a pleasant distraction for Wynonna.

Waverly stood in the arched doorway listening to her extended family. The kitchen held another memory, one of her and Nicole on the floor wrapped in a tablecloth after a moment of passion, and she took one last deep breath to relish the happiness, then went straight for the kettle. Tea, she needed tea.

“Waverly, tell Wynonna I’m old enough.” Rachel pleaded.

Waverly hadn’t even made it halfway to the stove.

“Good morning,” Waverly eyed the teen then glanced at Wynonna slumped in her chair, “Old enough for what?”

“Mini-me here wants to drive my truck.”

Waverly blinked at both of them. This required more explanation. “Okay?”

“She doesn’t have a license.” Wynonna propped her leg on a corner of the table and sipped her coffee. At least it wasn’t alcohol, yet. “Do you even know how to drive?”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “Yes, I drove around the complex all the time.”

“Yeah, cause that’s the same thing as driving in actual traffic on actual roads, Smalldez.” Wynonna rolled her eyes right back.

“Shut up.” Rachel smirked, then her expression turned serious. “Besides, who do you think drove Nicole to the hospital with her broken leg while you guys were out playing with demons?”

They fell silent. That was a difficult subject. Waverly hadn’t been there to take care of Nicole, and she still felt deep pangs of guilt every time it came up. Even though months had passed, Nicole could not remember certain details about what happened after Wynonna went through the portal. But Waverly couldn’t change the past. They had to keep pushing forward.

“Hey, I have an idea,” Waverly broke the air as she carried her tea to the table and took the third chair. “Wynonna, why don’t you help Rachel pass the driver’s test, then she’ll have a license and _no one_ will get locked up.”

Waverly thought it was odd that Wynonna suddenly cared about not breaking the law. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Nicole was Sheriff, or maybe she was trying to set a good example for the teenager, but she wasn’t about to complain.

Rachel brightened at the suggestion. “Hey yeah, that sounds like a great idea. When can we start?”

“Whoa whoa whoa, I haven’t agreed to that.” Wynonna held up a hand in protest.

“Okay, fine. I’ll ask Nicole. I’m sure she’d be happy…”

“Hold on. We don’t need to bother her.” Wynonna dropped her leg and took a deep breath. Waverly wasn’t sure how or when it happened, but Nicole and Wynonna had become close. Maybe Wynonna didn’t want to burden Nicole with this, but she suspected it was more out of competition than thoughtfulness. Either way, it was fine with Waverly. It meant she could spend more time with her girlfriend. “Alright, I’ll teach you, kid. But if this goes bad, I’m not takin’ the blame.”

Rachel jumped up, calling out over her shoulder as she disappeared into the other room, “I’ll google the driver’s manual and download it to my phone.”

Wynonna and Waverly looked at each other and laughed.

“Well, this brings back memories.” Wynonna sipped from a mug with a picture of a cute fuzzy bunny and the words _your morning breath smells like butt_ printed on it. Waverly couldn’t remember ever seeing that mug before and wondered how it came to be in her house.

“Memories of what? Uncle Curtis taught _me_ to drive.”

“Oh, right. What about…”

“Wynonna, you weren’t around,” Waverly patted her sister’s hand, “and that’s okay. I feel like you might be getting a second chance with this one. Maybe that’s why she’s in our lives.”

Rachel flew back in, waving her phone, “I got it! Can I practice parallel parking?” she asked as she grabbed the keys and headed towards the door.

“Yes, but hey, don’t go near the main road.” Wynonna called out after her.

The door slammed, and Waverly winced. That was one tough door, but now there were two people in this house that had a propensity for slamming it.

Wynonna lowered her voice and rubbed her thumb along the rim of her mug. “I’m sorry I wasn’t around for your teen years, baby girl.”

Waverly sipped her tea from a white mug that had _Bunny Loblaw for PTA_ printed on it; certain she’d never seen that one before either. “It’s okay. You’re here now, besides this is the most important time of my life, anyway.”

Wynonna winked and smiled. “Have you guys set a date yet?”

Waverly nodded, “No, there’s no hurry. We’re still ah…reconnecting.”

“Ah yeah, we have all heard you two reconnecting.” Wynonna awkwardly slapped her hands together. Waverly just laughed. “But seriously, I can’t believe my baby sister is getting married. I’m happy for you both, you know that right.”

“Thanks.” Waverly beamed. “Nicole mentioned you guys are best friends now.” It was definitely more of a statement than a question, but Waverly was still curious about the details of their burgeoning bromance. It was yet another topic Nicole was seemingly reluctant to elaborate on.

“She’s a good egg, and she’d do anything for family, makes it kinda hard not to like her.”

Waverly nodded. That was probably as much of an explanation as she would get. She stood and took her mystery mug to the sink. Things were finally falling in place for them. Nicole was back at work. Wynonna was, well…being Wynonna. And Waverly was never happier. She bent down to grab the package from where Wynonna had dropped it and headed out of the room. Wynonna followed close behind.

“Hey, what’s in the package baby girl?”

“It’s a surprise.” Waverly’s wide-eyed grin nearly gave her away, but she kept walking towards the living room.

“For me?” Wynonna jumped in front of her.

“No silly, it’s for Nicole.”

“Right, I shoulda guessed. It came from some leather place, another toy for your kink collection.” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows.

“Wynonna!” Waverly’s grin turned to a frown.

“You know what, don’t answer that.” Wynonna flopped on the couch and kicked off her boots. Waverly perched her hands on her hips and glared. “Don’t worry, I’ll pick ‘em up. I promise.”

“Good. And it’s not what you think. It’s for Halloween.” Waverly dropped the package on the couch and sat down. She was desperate to peek inside but wasn’t in the mood for more ribbing from her sister.

“Aren’t you two a little old for that?” Wynonna pointed the remote at the TV. An episode of _Property Brothers_ was paused; Waverly and Nicole had gotten distracted while making out on the couch last night, and well, they never got back to it.

Waverly’s brow furrowed, they’d already talked about this. “It’s for the children’s party...” Wynonna shrugged. “…at Purgatory General?” Wynonna gave her a blank stare. “I swear, you don’t listen!”

Waverly would have stomped out of the room, but there was really nowhere to go and it would probably be over dramatic under the circumstances. “Every year the hospital throws a party sponsored by the sheriff’s office. We all dress up and hand out candy. It’s my baby’s first time as _the_ Sheriff.” Waverly couldn’t help but beam with pride at that last statement.

Wynonna rolled her eyes and huffed, “Wow, that sounds like loads of fun.” Her response dripped with sarcasm.

Waverly leaned back and crossed her arms, “Well, it _will_ be fun and it’s our first Halloween as a betrothed couple, so it’s a big deal to me.”

Wynonna distractedly scrolled through Netflix, stopping on the Continue Watching menu, “Well, you can tell there’s a teenager in the house. She’s been watching some cartoon. Who the hell is She-Ra?”

Waverly sat up and covered her mouth to mask the giggle. She’d have to let Rachel take the blame for that one. Wynonna didn’t need to know that it was actually her and Nicole’s new favorite binge-worthy show. “Huh, it looks cute. I like her outfit.”

Just then the back door burst open, and Rachel appeared, wide-eyed and breathless. “Um, we might have a small problem. Your truck may or may not be stuck in a ditch.”

***

Waverly moved around their room, busily putting away laundry and tidying up while Nicole lay crossways on their bed with her head propped up in her hand as they chatted about their day.

“And then the new guy—”

“Roberts?”

“Yeah. He somehow managed to lock himself out of the cruiser with the guy in the back seat.” Waverly chuckled and Nicole smiled. Waverly would never, ever get enough of that smile or those warm brown eyes looking at her with so much love. “I had to drive all the way out there and rescue him.”

Waverly slid on the bed and curled up around Nicole, cooing, “My baby the hero of the day,” then kissed her softly.

Nicole smiled harder and Waverly’s heart just melted. How could she be so deeply in love, it didn’t even seem possible after everything that had happened, but happiness was their new reality. And it felt amazing.

“I don’t think he saw it that way, especially after I lectured him for like twenty minutes.” Nicole brushed a stray strand of hair behind Waverly’s ear, content to just look at her.

“Well, he doesn’t see you like I see you.”

“I should hope not. That would be strange, don’t you think.”

Waverly leaned down and kissed her again. She would never get enough of those soft, sweet lips either. “I’m so glad things have finally settled down and the highlight of your day is scolding a rookie.”

Nicole wrapped an arm around Waverly and pulled her closer. “Being Sheriff is definitely not glamorous. I spend most of the day doing paperwork. Nedley always made it look so easy.”

“I know baby, but it’s your turn to run things. Besides, you’ve been through enough. You deserve this.”

“Yeah, I guess, the last two years _have_ been a lot.”

It’s an obvious understatement, but they’ve decided to not dwell on things, it’s better that way.

Waverly kissed her again, just because she could, then sprung off the bed. “Do you want to see your costume for the children’s party?” She didn’t wait for Nicole to reply before she disappeared into the closet and excitedly emerged with several bags in hand.

Nicole pulled her legs around to the end of the bed and sat, patiently waiting for the parade of goodies Waverly was about to unveil.

“Okay, this is the main part.” Waverly held up a white dress with a gold star-shaped symbol embroidered on the chest. It had a tiny blue stone set in the center of the symbol with a gold seam that ran down the middle. The sleeves were golden pauldrons that came to a point and stood on their own atop the shoulders.

Nicole’s eyes gleamed, “It’s um…very white.”

Waverly set the piece aside and reached into the bag, fishing out two plastic golden arm guards, “Here, try these on.”

Nicole slid the arm guards over her wrists and made a fist with her left hand, then pushed it into the palm of her right. “How do I look?”

Waverly’s heart skipped a beat. Her face hurt from the smile that was camped out there. “Oh my god, baby.” She could barely contain herself as she pulled a yellow wig out next, the golden winged headband was already attached and she gently placed it on her hot fiancée’s head, “you look…wow. The kids are gonna love this.”

Nicole’s smile was just about as big as Waverly’s as she reached out and pulled her close, “Yeah? What about you?”

Waverly rested her hands on Nicole’s shoulders, “I love it too.” She bent down for another kiss. “Now, stop distracting me. I have more to show you.”

She pulled away, but Nicole brought her back and pulled her down to her lap. “Oh, I bet you do.”

Waverly couldn’t resist Nicole’s devilish grin and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck as their lips met again. They parted, breathless, and Waverly attempted to keep them on track as Nicole placed soft open mouth kisses down the side of her neck.

“I still have to show you the cute little shorts and boots…oh and the sword.”

“Baby,” Nicole interrupted between kisses, “show me later,” then leaned back on the bed, pulling Waverly on top of her.

Waverly couldn’t fight it anymore and finally gave in. She whispered, “Okay,” in between kisses. There would be plenty of time for dress-up later.

***

“I don’t understand why I’m dressed and you’re not.” Nicole protested as they both exited the SUV.

Waverly waited for Nicole to catch up with her. “Because your costume is more complicated than mine, plus I want to surprise you.”

Nicole swung the elaborately accurate but fake plastic sword over her shoulder and peered down. The boots she wore made her even taller. “You could have surprised me at home, you know.”

Waverly reached up to straighten Nicole’s fake hair, “I know, but it will be so much more fun this way.”

“Waves.” Nicole practically pouted, but it didn’t matter. They were already at the hospital and the party was about to start.

They walked in silence towards the main entrance and Waverly could tell that Nicole was a little nervous. She’d dressed up as an elf before, but this costume was certain to attract all kinds of attention in a good way, because Nicole looked amazing. Waverly especially loved the tight white shorts and the way they showed off Nicole’s long legs. She checked her out every chance she got.

The automatic doors opened as they entered the lobby. Halloween decorations hung everywhere, and there was even a spooky cardboard cut-out of a witch hovering over a smoking cauldron. It looked amazing for a hospital, Waverly had to admit.

They quickly found the children’s wing, where some younger patients were already running around the common area. There were plenty of adults present. Most were wearing costumes too, and Waverly watched as Nicole breathed a quick sigh of relief.

A young boy came running up to them, obviously strung out on candy, and pointed at Nicole, shouting, “SHE-RA!” before disappearing back into the sparse crowd.

Waverly chuckled and leaned in, “I’m going to find a place to change. Go have fun, baby.” She walked away before Nicole could stop her.

A few steps down the hallway, Waverly found a bathroom and slipped inside. She locked the door and pulled the custom made outfit from her bag, grinning as wide as she had the first time she set eyes on it. Nicole was going to love this. She quickly shrugged out of her clothes and shimmied into the white leather garment, running the zipper up to the scoop neck line and wondering how the hell superheroes wore these things. But the full length suit felt soft against her skin and she was very pleased with the workmanship as she checked herself in the mirror. “Oh yes, Nicole will _really_ love this,” she whispered.

Waverly pulled up a picture on her phone for reference and tried to get her hair just right. She decided not to wear a blonde wig just to keep it simple, but she was certain Nicole wouldn’t care about that detail, anyway. Once she was satisfied with the way she looked, she stuffed her street clothes back into her bag as she unlocked the door and made her way back to the party.

She found Nicole standing in the center of a crowd of kids made up of all ages.

One little boy was saying, “One more time, Sheriff Haught. Please?” His plea echoed through the crowd and Nicole smiled at them.

“Okay, but this is the last time.” The kids cheered, and a few jumped up and down, clapping their hands. “Are you ready?”

There were more cheers and a resounding yes as Nicole squared her legs and raised the plastic sword to the sky, chanting, “For the honor of Grayskull,” to all the children’s delight. The cheers went on for a few more seconds before they quickly lost interest and the crowd dispersed.

Waverly stood off to the side. Nicole hadn’t spotted her yet, and her heart raced in anticipation of the reaction she knew this costume would solicit from her fiancée.

Nicole finally noticed her after the last kid walked away, and Waverly watched as Nicole’s eyes locked on hers then ran down the length of her body and back up again, ending with the most mischievous grin Waverly had ever seen. She took a few steps closer and dropped her eyes, “What do you think?”

Nicole was speechless. It took her several more seconds and lots of blinking before she finally spoke. “You dressed up as Sara Lance for me?”

Waverly just nodded. She desperately wanted to grab Nicole and kiss her, but this was technically a work function and she knew Nicole would not be okay with that kind of public display. It added to the tension between them and her heart raced again. The look in Nicole’s eyes said it all, pure want and lust with just a glint of happiness thrown in, and Waverly felt a heat rush up her neck and land on her cheeks.

Nicole composed herself and found more words. “You…you look hot as hell, baby.”

Waverly lowered her voice. She could barely breathe, “I’m glad you like it.” 

Nicole flashed a dimpled grin, “Were you really worried that I wouldn’t?”

“No, I—”

Just then a young mother approached, pushing her daughter in a wheelchair. The little girl called out, “Sheriff Haught, can you sign my cast as She-Ra?”

Waverly stepped back, almost grateful for the chance to catch her breath and regain her self-control. If Nicole had kept on looking at her _that way_ , they might have had to find an empty room or janitor's closet soon. Instead, she listened as Nicole chatted with the little girl.

“You know, I broke my leg too.”

The little girl looked wide-eyed at Nicole. “You did? Did you have to wear a cast too?”

Waverly realized that she didn’t even know the answer. She had tried a few times to bring it up, but they always seemed to get distracted and the question never got answered.

“No, I had to have surgery.”

“You did? Did it hurt?” the little girl asked.

Nicole looked up at the young mother for approval before she continued. The woman nodded.

“Not really, I was asleep, but it kind of hurt for a while after.” Nicole crouched down and pointed at the small scar just below her left knee. “They had to put a rod in my leg to help the bone heal.”

The little girl frowned and ran her finger along the scar, “Did you get ice-cream?”

Nicole gently laughed, “I did, as much as I wanted.”

The moment was so precious that Waverly knew in that instant she wanted to have children and raise them with this woman, the love of her life.

The young mother graciously thanked Nicole and rolled her daughter away. The little girl leaned out and waved, calling out, “Thank you She-Ra,” from halfway down the hall. Nicole waved back.

Waverly took a step closer and the heat between them started right back up as Nicole’s soft, sweet smile morphed to a devilish grin. She felt the blush rise again and looked into Nicole’s eyes, “Stop looking at me like that, baby.”

“I can’t.”

They were standing close enough that Waverly could hear Nicole’s breath catch and decided to make things more painful for both of them. “I have to tell you something.”

Nicole’s eyes were already hooded as her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips. “What?”

Waverly curled a finger, motioning for Nicole to bend down so she could whisper in her ear. “I’m going commando in this thing.”


End file.
